Returning the Favor
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Inspired by a deleted scene from "The Secret Sharer" - During the search for Gaius, Merlin thanks Gwaine and promises to one day return the favor.
1. Chapter 1

Returning the Favor

By Roguefan212000

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

(Inspired by a deleted scene from "The Secret Sharer")- During the search for Gaius, Merlin thanks Gwaine and promises to one day return the favor.

**Author's notes:** Gwaine`s behavior may seem a bit strange in the beginning, but there's a reason for it. Also I hope everyone is in character. The story takes place after the season four finale. The story was also inspired by a scene in episode ten, where Gwaine calls his sister a name and says he would be grateful if she were banished. Any feed back or constructive criticism is welcome.

_Part One _

Sir Gwaine was having a very good day. He successfully avoided the castle's head cook, while stealing one of her best roasted pheasants. The young knight reached an all time high upon being the first to taste the new imported wine, while wooing the pretty new kitchen girl, Helena. He smiled feeling rather pleased with himself as he recalled the pretty blushing redhead. Yes, the day had been very good indeed. Gwaine leaned back in his chair resting his feet still clad in dirty boots onto the table. A knock sounded against his chamber doors. "Enter", he called out carelessly. A chubby little serving boy entered ready to bow. "Now Thomas, what have I told you about this bowing nonsense?" he said with a look of mild disapproval. The child smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sir", he mumbled. Gwaine sat down properly placing his feet on the floor. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said kindly. "What's that you have there?" He gestured toward an envelope in the boy's hand. Thomas scampered forward handing him the envelope. Gwaine thanked him. Out of habit, Thomas started to bow but caught himself. He grinned at Gwaine, who smiled back then he headed out the door. Gwaine opened the envelope with a slight frown as he recognized the handwriting. His brows furrowed in annoyance as he read the letter. Sir Gwaine`s good day had become very bad. He wandered aimlessly through the castle's corridor. Gwaine passed Elyan and Percival, who were on their way to collect swords for sharpening at the armory. The two young men stopped upon seeing their friend's grumpy expression.

"What's wrong?" Percival asked with concern. "Nothing," Gwaine answered sharply. He looked genuinely peeved. Percival glanced helplessly at Elyan. Bewildered by his friend's strange behavior, Elyan opted to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure its nothing a trip to the tavern couldn't fix," Elyan joked good naturedly. Mentioning the tavern did little to improve Gwaine`s strange mood. "We better get Merlin," Elyan whispered. Percival nodded in agreement. Once they located Merlin, Elyan and Percival left the two in Gwaine`s chambers to talk. Merlin glanced at Gwaine in puzzlement. The normally talkative knight remained tight lipped. Gwaine tossed the letter onto a table. Then he slumped down into a chair. Merlin eyed Gwaine strangely then picked up the letter. Merlin sat down across from Gwaine; he started to read the letter. His clever blue eyes scanned the letter carefully. Merlin put down the letter then he smiled at Gwaine in amusement.

"You know," Gwaine said miserably. "I thought you'd be more understanding."

"The letter says your sister is getting married," Merlin exclaimed.

"I thought you'd be pleased. You're acting as if this was a death sentence."

"It is for me," Gwaine muttered, rising from his chair to pace. "My sister is a complete troll. The bloke she's marrying is bound to be worse than her. Worst of all, she will be moving near Camelot after the wedding. Her bloke lives in a village near by."

"She can't be that bad,"said Merlin, in an amused tone. Gwaine stopped pacing to look at Merlin. "You've never met my sister," he replied. "I'm only going to the wedding to please my mother. But misery loves company so why don't you come along? You said something about returning a favor; it looks like I'll be holding you to it."

"Of course," Merlin answered. "That is if Arthur doesn't need me." Gwaine clasps Merlin's shoulder. "I'm sure the princess can survive without you for a few days," Gwaine said, his mood brightening. Merlin smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon your best mate in his time of need."

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic", Merlin said with a laugh.

"Not at all," Gwaine answered soberly. "Just be glad you're an only child."

It hadn't taken much convincing for King Arthur to allow his manservant to leave with Gwaine. Arthur was grateful to be free of Gwaine`s endless chatter for a while. However, he promised Merlin there would be a nice long list of chores waiting for him upon his return. Within his bedroom, Merlin started packing clothing and a few supplies. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Merlin called out, as he continued with his task. Freya entered his room. "Gaius wants you to give these herbs to Gwaine`s mother", she said. "It will help soothe her aching joints."

She handed him a small cloth sack with a smile. Merlin thanked her then placed the sack of herbs in his bag. He glanced up at her. Freya hovered in the doorway, fidgeting with the handle. She wore one of Queen Guinevere's old serving dresses. This was the lavender one with the white floral printed bodice. Merlin thought she looked beautiful. He fondly remembered the day, Freya reentered his life. After regaining the kingdom from Morgana`s hold, Merlin spent every spare moment he could by The Lake of Avalon. Every attempt to free Freya from the lake had failed. So he returned home exhausted both physically and emotionally. On the way, Merlin spotted a wounded unicorn. Being the kind soul that he was, he healed the poor creature. Unknowingly, his heart's desire was granted by his act of kindness. The unicorn's magic brought Freya back to him. Arthur allowed her to stay in Camelot and become Gwen's maid.

Merlin noticed her lingering gaze. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think Gwaine would mind if I came with you," she asked softly. "Of course not," Merlin said smiling. "I'm sure he'd be glad for the extra company."

Freya smiled at this. "I've already asked Gwen, she doesn't mind," she replied.

"So you've planned this," Merlin said, in a teasing tone. "Is your bag already packed?" Freya blushed prettily. "You are what makes Camelot home," Freya admitted. "I would miss you."

Merlin's chores and destiny kept him from spending as much time with Freya as he would have liked. He stepped toward Freya gently kissing her forehead. His was grateful to have someone to return to after another battle or quest with Arthur. Gaius was there, but it wasn't the same. Freya understood him, every part of him. Merlin hid nothing from her. He would come to her in the night weary and guilt ridden, when the faces of those he killed filtered into his dreams. Freya would cradle his head against her shoulder, and then run her fingers soothingly through his dark hair. Sometimes he would weep when the guilt and lies became too much. Freya`s warm breath would tickle his ear as she whispered loving words to him. Tears would spill from her eyes as she recalled the people she killed when cursed. Merlin would momentarily forget his own pain to comfort her. Nothing displeased him more than seeing Freya unhappy. They reminded each other that despite all the wrongs committed, they were still good people at heart.

Merlin, Gwaine and Freya departed the next day. The three companions traveled along winding dirt roads and past surrounding forests. The spring time weather was warm and pleasant. Despite having less experience with horse back riding, Freya managed to keep up with Merlin and Gwaine. Gwaine amused his friends along the way with his silly chatter. The trio stopped to rest by the wayside. They sat together in the grass. Freya`s throat felt parched. She picked up a water skin laying close by. Her eyes widen when she tasted the contents within. Freya started coughing and sputtering. Her pale cheeks turned rosy. Merlin glanced worriedly at his lover. He rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Freya nodded. She pointed at the water skin now lying at her feet. "That wasn't water," she said with a cough. Gwaine sat near by his gaze shifted from Merlin to Freya. Merlin noticed his friend's guilty expression. "That was ale wasn't it," he stated unnecessarily. Freya confirmed his statement with a hiccup. Gwaine grinned sheepishly. "Sorry mate."

"Gwaine, only you would put ale in a water skin," Merlin said with mild irritation. Freya tossed Gwaine the ale filled water skin. Merlin found another water skin then handed it to Freya. She thanked him then took a long dainty sip before offering him the rest. A drop of water clung to Freya`s bottom lip. Merlin brushed the droplet away with his thumb. He leaned in closer to Freya. Her eyes fluttered shut. Merlin tilted his head toward her for a kiss. Gwaine cleared his throat. Reminding them he was still sitting close by. The pair blushed then looked away. Gwaine smirked at his friends' embarrassment. Later, Freya walked through the forest in search of a brook. She needed to refill the water skins before they moved on. Freya spotted a brook ahead and walked towards it, but stopped when she heard voices echoing through the forest. She swiftly hid behind some shrubbery. Freya peered through the cluster of trees. Two bearded men on horse back wearing gray tunics bearing a foreign crest traveled through the forests. A chained old druid woman followed behind them on foot. One of the men yanked on her chains dragging her forward while shouting curses.

The old woman noticed Freya spying through the greenery. She gazed at her with weary sad eyes. The druid woman was bruised and feverish looking. Wherever they were heading, Freya was certain the poor woman would never survive in her condition. Fear clawed at Freya`s insides. She all too well remembered her time being caged by a bounty hunter. It was the darkest hours of her young life. Above all, she felt empathy and anger toward the injustice. This woman was her kin. She had to help her. Freya wanted to save the woman just like Merlin had saved her. However, she would need help.

Freya moved stealthily thorough the trees forgetting the water skins. She found Merlin and Gwaine along the dirt path preparing the horses. The two men glanced at her in concern. She was frantic and breathless. "Please, we have to hurry," she said gasping. "An old woman has been captured."

They followed Freya as she raced through the forest. The three companions enter a clearing in the forest. Upon seeing the chained old woman, Gwaine rushed forward without a second thought. He unsheathed his sword as he boldly faced her captors. His features hardened with anger. "What's this now?" he said, in a mocking tone. "Look little girls playing soldiers. Why don't you spineless wenches just hand over the key and save us the trouble of pummeling your worthless hides?"

"Silence! How dare you address us in this way," one younger man roared. "We are of noble blood."

"What a surprise!" said Gwaine.

Freya and Merlin caught up to stand beside Gwaine. Their expressions mirrored anger toward the noble men and empathy for their captive. "Nobles always like to think they are so much better than everyone else," Merlin added. Freya and Merlin cast the old woman a sympathetic glance. "Her only crime was being born a druid," Freya cried. The old druid woman watched them with weary eyes.

"I'll handle this fool." said the older man looking at Gwaine. "Clearly, he is eager to die." The older noble man dismissed Merlin and Freya as unimportant. He dismounted his horse then unsheathed his sword. Swords collided as Gwaine fought the older nobleman. The younger noble man laughed when Merlin approached him. Freya followed closely behind Merlin.

"Please boy," he said with a sneer. "Your nothing but a scarecrow, I could kill you with one strike."

"No. I don't think so," Merlin answered with a steady gaze. He turned away from Merlin laughing. The younger noble man eyed Freya with interest. She looked away from his lustful gaze. Frowning Merlin wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. Scoffing at the sight of Merlin holding Freya close, he extended a gloved hand toward her.

"Surely, you can do better than this," the younger noble man said arrogantly. Still mounted on his horse, he leaned forward to touch her. Merlin's blue eyes turned gold. Before the noble man's hand could even touch a stray lock of Freya`s hair, he spiraled backward landing in a near by patch of grass. The fallen rider gasped in angry astonishment. Merlin's eyes flashed gold again. The noble man fell into an enchanted slumber. Merlin and Freya raced toward the chained druid woman. He whispered a spell causing the chains to fall from her bruised wrists.

"Thank you Emrys," she said weakly. Merlin tried helping her sit down. Freya stood beside them. She nearly collapsed against Freya. Freya balanced the woman then healed her cuts and bruises. Merlin's heart swelled with pride as he watched Freya heal the woman. He knew she understood her magic was a purposeful gift. The old druid woman thanked Freya. Power from The Lake of Avalon still lingered within Freya. She was grateful for it. Her healing powers gave her a chance to help others, which is what she needed. This gave her a sense of atonement. Once magic caused her to take lives, but now she could save lives.

After disarming his opponent, Gwaine landed one well aimed punch sending the noble man to the ground with a thud. He lay unconscious against the rocky soil. Gwaine sheathed his sword then headed toward his friends. Merlin, Freya and the old druid woman sat close together in the grass. They talked quietly amongst themselves. Gwaine noticed the former captive was quite healthy looking. Her feverish look and numerous bruises had miraculously vanished. Then he saw the second noble man lying near by. Merlin had once claimed to be stronger than he looked. However, Gwaine found it hard to believe that his skinny friend could over power a man twice his size. Clearly, his friends had some explaining to do. He decided to tuck these thoughts away for a later time. Right now, the druid woman needed looking after.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning the Favor

By Roguefan212000

I don't own Merlin.

_Author's notes_- Thanks for reviewing.

_Part Two _

Gwaine fumbled through his saddle bag finding a water skin, he handed the water skin to the old druid woman which she gratefully accepted. Merlin and Freya sat on either side of her placing comforting hands on her shoulders.

"What is your name?" asked Freya.

"Nara," the old woman answered.

"How did you end up with the likes of them?" Gwaine asked, gesturing toward their fallen enemies, he stood beside his friends.

Nara glanced about warily before answering. "They needed me to help them find a sorcerer" she said staring down at her hands. "Blackmail was their method of choice to guarantee my cooperation. Their king threatened to burn my village down to the ground if I didn't do as he asked." Freya gasped.

"We won't let that happen," Merlin said in earnest.

The old Druid woman glanced at Merlin fearfully, she spoke to him telepathically. _"They were looking for you, but I don't know why. King Bram won't rest until you are found. He will destroy every Druid village if need be."_

"_Then he will meet me. Where can I find him?"_A plan was swiftly forming in his mind as he looked upon Nara without a hint of fear.

Her eyes widened with surprise. _"Emrys you must be careful. King Bram is not a man to be trifled with. He may do you harm."_

_"He may try,"_Merlin answered bravely.

_"He rules Cenred`s kingdom,"_ she explained. _"Bram killed off his remaining family members then took the throne."_

"It's just like those royals," said Gwaine slightly bitter "They'll stop at nothing to get what they want. Well we best be off before the gutless girls wake up."

He cast a disgusted glance toward his fallen enemies before heading toward the horses. Merlin and Freya helped Nara stand up; they walked toward the horses together.

"Don't worry, Nara," Freya said kindly. "We'll find a way to help you."

"Thank you, dear but it will be very dangerous," she answered glancing at Merlin all the while. He remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

"The more dangerous the better," said Gwaine. "I've always liked those odds."

Gwaine and Merlin helped Nara onto Freya`s horse before returning to their own, she smiled at Nara as the elderly woman held onto her waist. The little troop galloped down a dirt path leaving a cloud of dust lingering in the air. Along the way, they discussed ways to help Nara. They traveled onward until night fall then made camp in the shelter of the trees. Merlin waited until the camp fire's flames died before he snuck off into the night, he glanced back at his slumbering friends before heading deeper into the forest. When Merlin felt certain he was at a safe distance, he started to chant a spell. Magical smoke cleared away to reveal Emrys; his usual serving attire transformed into the trademark red robe.

Merlin had mastered the art of transformation with much practice so he no longer needed to rely on one of Gaius` potions. His eyes flashed gold, wind whipped through the trees causing leaves to fall then dance and spin around him. A smile graced his wrinkled face as the winds carried him away to King Bram's castle, the whirl wind carried him to the court yard of what was once Cenred`s castle. The castle was just as bleak and miserable as he remembered. Two guards emerged from the shadows, they shouted as they raced toward him. The old warlock flicked his fingers then the two men were hurled backwards striking the cobble stone with a thud. He hobbled along cackling to himself before slipping into the shadows, Emrys walked through the castle's corridors knocking out a guard every now and then as he went.

A flicker of gold caught his eye; Emrys spied a man dressed in black wearing a jeweled crown. He was a dark haired man in his early forties. King Bram yawned as he entered his chambers, the old warlock watched him from behind a column before quietly following him. The king took off his crown placing it on a table near his bed; he sat down on his bed then stated to unlace his tunic.

King Bram glanced toward the window noticing another reflection in the glass; he sprang from his bed then whirled around.

"Who are you?" he said with a snarl. "How did you get in here? Guards!"

"Quiet … you donkey faced buffoon," the old warlock snapped. "I am Emrys. I am the reason that you sent warriors to kidnap a helpless old Druid woman. Well now, you have my attention."

"You are Emrys?" the king repeated with disbelief.

"Yes, Turnip head," he answered in annoyance while clenching his fists. "What is it you want from me?"

"Fool or not," King Bram said while watching him carefully. "I can sense your power." He backed away from him to stand near a large wooden box sitting beside his bed; he opened the box then slowly reached inside. Emrys assumed he was retrieving a weapon of some kind.

"Don't force me to kill you", he said while raising his hands defensively. The king was amused by the threat, but ignored it. He lifted a silver gauntlet with a purple stone embed in the center from the box. The old warlock felt a strange power flowing from the purple stone; he eyed the stone warily before stepping back. King Bram put the gauntlet on his right arm; the purple stone shot a burst of energy at Emrys. He collapsed against the stone floor writhing in pain. His magic was slowly drained from him; his power flowed into the purple stone.

The illusion melted away to reveal a lanky dark haired young man dressed in home spun clothing. _Well, what have we here? _The king thought. _All is not what it seems._ He gazed at Merlin's unconscious form without sympathy.

In the morning -Merlin awoke in the dungeon feeling empty and wretched. Nothing could erase the aching hollowness inside him, his magic was gone.

**At camp in the forest-**

Gwaine awoke to Freya`s frantic cries, he glanced around groggily before trying to calm her. Merlin was gone! Those simple words cleared his sleep clouded senses. Merlin wouldn't have gone off to hunt for their breakfast; he hated hunting, even if it was for necessity. Whenever he traveled with the knights he left the hunting to them, there was no question as to where his lanky friend had run off to. Later Nara awakened to discover her rescuers distressed by the absence of Emrys.

"How could he go without us?" Freya cried in dismay.

"It's just like Merlin to be the self sacrificing hero," said Gwaine. "I'm going after him. Will you take Nara back to her village?"

Freya glanced from Gwaine to Nara feeling torn, she wanted to help her, but Merlin could be in danger. The old Druid woman sensed her worry. "It's alright, dear," she said kindly. "I'll be fine."

She took one of the horses then rode off into the forest toward her beloved village, Gwaine and Freya raced toward the winding path that would lead them to the king's castle.


End file.
